


Lloyd's Fantasy

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: Y Gwyll | Hinterland
Genre: And now he's flirting with him too, Boss/Employee Relationship, In Lloyd's dreams, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Tom's just come out of the shower, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: His eyes settled upon the photograph of his two girls which was blu-tacked to the wall, and he swallowed as he realised how much his heart ached for the man, though these were emotions he tried so desperately to hide at work. The crew didn't even know that he was gay to start with, and - even if he knew that shouldn't have been an issue - fancying the boss always was.Lloyd has a serious crush on Mathias and, one night - in his dreams - Tom reciprocates. But will the dream be where it ends? A little bit of sexy, pointless fluff for our two boys in Y Gwyll/Hinterland - with just a minor hint of sadness, because we are talking about DCI Mathias, after all.
Relationships: Tom Mathias/Lloyd Ellis
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Lloyd's Fantasy

The wind whistled past his ears as he bounded up the steps to the caravan, sprinting for the last few seconds to duck and dodge between the gusts. He rapped on the metal door quite loudly - _urgently -_ he supposed, as he was dying to get out of this miserable cold. The bleak, mountainous wilderness of Wales could be harsh enough, alright, but this part of the coastline was particularly exposed, and anyone would have thought that DCI Mathias had deliberately positioned himself here - for maximum punishment to go along with his self-loathing. Lloyd had probably hit the nail on the head with that one. This place felt like the end of the earth. 

"Sir?" he cried out, into the harsh breeze, but there was no answer. Oh, bugger this, he thought - it was absolutely freezing out here and the door was unlocked; he let himself in. "Sir? Are you there?" he repeated, tentatively stepping into the mobile home. He'd been here once before, but only briefly.

"In here, Lloyd," a voice, muffled by flowing water, could be heard coming from the bathroom, "I'm in the shower. Make yourself at home."

Ellis raised his eyebrows. If this was what 'home' was, he was glad he didn't live here. Momentarily, as he barged through the door, he wondered what kind of policeman would leave his place unsecured like that, but his question was soon answered - one who didn't have anything to steal; the living space was cluttered with nothing but empty food packets and current case files. But - then - he thought about how Tom's lifestyle was clearly a reflection of his state of mind, and how the poor man was obviously depressed. And who wouldn't be, given the circumstances of his past? He, admittedly, had a bit of a _soft spot_ for his superior, and wished he knew what to say to cheer him up a little and banish away that mournful expression.

He slumped himself down into the 'U' shaped cushion at the far end of the caravan, and kicked to one side a half-eaten bowl of cereal, which looked days old judging by the mould floating on top of the milk and white crust which had formed on the spoon. Initially disgusted, soon all he could think of was how sorry he felt for Mathias; his eyes settled upon the photograph of his two girls which was blu-tacked to the wall, and he swallowed as he realised how much his heart ached for the man, though these were emotions he tried so desperately to hide at work. The crew didn't even know that he was gay to start with, and - even if he knew that shouldn't have been an issue - fancying the boss always was.

And that's when his thoughts were interrupted by the man in question, exiting his bathroom in nothing but a rather small towel - squeaky clean and hair dripping wet, with the soap and water residue still trickling down his neck and body from where he had washed away the shampoo. He swaggered into the room, like it was a normal everyday occurrence to be nearly naked in front of your colleague, and perhaps - for Tom - it was, but Lloyd was tellingly shy. Flustered, Ellis quickly tried to think of somewhere else to look, and something else to say - and, in their surroundings, he found it. "Decent place you've got here," he nodded enthusiastically, "With a lick of paint or some new wallpaper, it could look quite nice."

"Cheeky bugger," Tom ruffled his hair, eliciting a blush.

"I'm being honest," Lloyd rambled on, in his beautifully broad Welsh accent, "You've got a fantastic view." He gazed out of the window and admired the rocky crags and grey-blue sea in the distance - it was a welcome distraction from the view he _wanted_ to admire. Sometimes Ellis really wondered what it was all about, and whether he honestly did long for Mathias, or whether it was the job's stresses manifesting themselves in a fixation with whoever was closest to him - who also happened to be alright to look at, in the bargain. It also had to be said that Lloyd unnecessarily pored over everything; a good copper never switched off, and that was true, but he took the sentiment to heart.

"You must need new specs," Tom chuckled, suddenly plucking Lloyd's glasses from the bridge of his nose, before analysing them and placing them on the kitchen worktop. 

_"Now who's the cheeky bugger?"_ thought Lloyd, smirking, but his expression became altogether more self-conscious when Mathias added: "You're gorgeous with them. Absolutely stunning without. Really brings out your lovely eyes." And - despite the hindrance to his sight - for the first time, Lloyd could finally see that this was more than just a crush - more than just a distraction to alleviate the intensity and strain of day-to-day policework. Tom's large brown eyes were now trained on his, warm and rich in colour, and there was a fond smile as he watched the detective constable snatch back his spectacles, embarrassedly fumbling as he tried to put them back on again - eventually managing to.

"Erm... thank you," he bashfully murmured.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Lloyd? You should do - a handsome man like you," Tom told him.

"No, sir... I, uh, don't. It's not my--" Lloyd's nervous utterings were interrupted by DCI Mathias slipping the towel from around his waist and bringing it upwards to dry off his hair - surely he must have known that the item was far too tiny to still be covering his bottom half. Oh, he _knew_ \- knew that he was giving the boy an eyeful. Dry mouthed, Ellis carried on, "Not my thing, sir. Girls." He cleared his throat, gaining the bearded man's attention. Tom stared down at him, continuing to rub vigorously at his scalp, the towel hanging loose and barely even covering his chest; Lloyd was transfixed by a trail of dark fur, which worked its way down from where the towel ended to Tom's pubic area, framing the thick cock loosely swinging away between his legs.

"I knew that," Mathias winked, dropping the towel on the floor, and it seemed to hit the floor with such a thud that Ellis had to check that he hadn't fainted when he heard the noise. "Your attraction to me hasn't gone unnoticed, Lloyd."

"I-- I thought you hadn't noticed me at all, sir," Lloyd stuttered, "No-one ever really seems to..."

"How could I fail to notice the hardest working member of my team?" Tom hissed, alluringly, as he teased a finger along the underside of Lloyd's throat, an anxiously bobbing Adam's apple, and up to his chin, encouraging him to stand - which he did, staggering to his feet - and the younger man couldn't help but notice that, in spite of how Tom was notably shorter than him, he oozed authority and presence in a way that rendered the junior officer practically speechless. "Kiss me, Lloyd," Mathias had gasped, the slightest hint of a moan catching his breath. And then he'd grabbed Ellis by the hood of his coat and pulled him close, until their needy mouths were mere inches away from one another.

The bespectacled man had wanted nothing more than to lock lips with the tempting, rugged police chief, but was suddenly preoccupied with a continuous beeping coming from outside of the caravan, and the trill was getting louder by the second. It sounded like... _like_... And then it bloody _dawned_ on Lloyd. It was an alarm clock - but, much to his dismay, it wasn't Tom's alarm clock - it was his own. His blinked, slowly, opening his eyes to see his own room, flailing his arm in the direction of the device and managing to turn it off by whacking it and knocking it over, face first, onto the bedside table. And now - just like that - there was none of it; nothing but four missed calls from Mathias and a tent in the sheets where his boxer-clad erection was pressing into the covers.

"Lloyd, sweetie," his mother called from the bottom of the stairs, "Your breakfast's ready... Come on! I've made you runny egg and soldiers. Oh, and that nice young man - Tom, is it? From work? He's been calling you - you're wanted."

"I wish," Lloyd grunted, squeezing his eyes closed and brushing a hand over his face - in the vain hope that the wonderful dream might continue. But no such luck - he was wide awake now. He blindly rummaged by the side of his bed for his phone, and unlocked it, so that he could call the station and tell them he was on his way. Swiping the screen upwards with his thumb, he brought up his texts and saw something which wholly surprised him: a message - 'Ring me when you get this. Tom x' - with an unexpected kiss at the end. _Was_ it a mistake? Or was this dream only just the beginning of things to come? Lloyd clutched the phone to his chest, optimistically, and leapt out of bed with a something of a spring in his step as he rushed to get dressed.


End file.
